batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kal-EL
Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:25.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 22:37, 4 April 2009 Why did you steal my image? Oh you think you're so clever, huh? Well you're wrong. It's on now. It's on. You have made a powerful enemy today sir. >:( -MPS2001 What are you talking about MPS2001 ? --Kal-EL 23:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) OMG what an idiot. You have stolen like 60 images and claimed you have uploaded them. Well, here, take these images and steal them WHY DON'T YOU? , - User:MPS2001 P.S. Don't you know how to use another person's talk page? What an idiot. At what time? At what time in the interview does Tasia say that she is in the game? Please I want to know? Images So, I've finally figured out who has been shrinking all the images on the Batman: Arkham Asylum pages down to miniscule size. Do not do it again. You're shrinking about an average of four images in each article down to a tiny-size pixel which no one can make out. In addition, it makes the page look sloppy. Thanks, --Duel44 04:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) The pics are too large and it stretches the page. look at DC wikia and the other wikia sites, The pics are not large where it stretches the tablet of the description . hey could you upload images of dc universe online to a DC Universe online gallery? could you do this for all video games which you have pistures of? Re: Images Well, shrinking them down so that even I can't even read the "Arkham City" on a sign in the image is not the solution to this, either. Maybe they look like they are stretching your page on your computer. However, I've accessed the wiki on no less than twelve different computers, including two public ones and two laptops, and it has never stretched the page, no matter what monitor I am using, or what country I am in. Accept that you are somehow not seeing those pictures the way most others see them and so they stay the way they are. Thanks, --Duel44 04:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get that Batfan13 05:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering where you found the Riddler picture in Arkham City. This particular one: It looks like it's from a comic, if so, I'm curious as to which comic it is. Thank you so much. It's from the prequel comic of Arkham city # 5---Kal-EL 03:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hey, nice editing on Batman Begins, and Dark Knight, could you add, two more posters on "Begins" and 8 more on Dark Knight, so both have 9. thank you, what you think of my edits? from PalodOro (Palo) i see you did this, add 2 more Begins and dark Knight, i would but dont wanna interfere wiht your work and i dont know where from. Jeff Bennett Can you finish the Jeff Bennett article? I'm sure I've seen you edit other cast member articles so you know what they should look like and the Jeff Bennett article doesn't look like them when it should. - Doomlurker 10:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. - Doomlurker 18:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Superman Can we try and keep the Superman images to a minimum? I'd preferably only have a few images of just Superman from the comics, then ones of him and Batman. Then pictures from Batman related media he has appeared in. - Doomlurker 20:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Batmobile I assume you plan to actually put content or at the very least a construction tag on the article rather than just creating an infobox and adding one category? - Doomlurker 00:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Indeed I do, give me a few minutes to fix up a good article.--Kal-EL 00:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Images Can we please put images in some kind of order? For instance the Batman (Christian Bale)/Gallery is a mess. It should be split into sections for Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises and for the images from the film (which are for some reason listed under "Production" should be in order of how they appear in the film. I understand you're trying to fill the site with images but right now it just looks like a mess. When I have time I will organise it if you don't first but if you would organise it it would be much appreciated. - Doomlurker 15:30, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem, I'll get on it.--Kal-EL 15:32, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to have to request you stop adding pictures to Batman (Christian Bale)/Gallery until I've had a chance to put the images in order of how they appear in the films. And once I have if you could only add images in the correct order so there is some chronology to the images. - Doomlurker 17:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Do you mind if I add concept art from Begins and TDK ?--Kal-EL 17:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, just add them under the concept art sections that I've just added to the gallery. - Doomlurker 17:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah the Batman (Christian Bale) Images still aren't in order so please don't put more there yet. - Doomlurker 19:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) LEGO The section of the LEGO website that you were looking at is for the newly released LEGO DC Super Heroes SETS that they have released. There is a section for the Video Game. So they can't be counted as a confirmation. - Doomlurker 20:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) hey kal el... i like your begins pics..any chances of you haveing more and urleased pics??? if you do we could swap.. i have some that never made it out to the public... contact me at: powergyser@gmail.com 05:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) New Batman Game Hi Kal-El, i'm reaching out to a few of the active editors on this page with a cool opportunity- Warner Bros. Games is giving us an exclusive look at a new batman browswer game I'm looking for people who'd like to play it and write about it on Wikia. Timing is tight so please get back to me ASAP with you interest level. thanks so much, Peter 19:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) LEGO Batman 2 If the version of Robin in LEGO Batman 2 is Tim Drake then why is the character that you unlock Dick Grayson and not Tim Drake? The minifigure has the same hair piece as Robin aswell so it can only be assumed that the version of Robin in the game is Dick Grayson. - Doomlurker 18:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Recent Dark Knight Rises Pics Nice pictures man! You even uploaded one of the ones I was trying to put up here, but couldn't since I could not crop it well enough. Good job! Banan14kab 14:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Help regarding Video list Hi, You may have noticed I added a video to the Video module. Well, it was both a possible good add and a test. A possible add because I'm not sure if you guys take videos from certain YouTube accounts. A test because I wanted to see how the module works for non-admins such as myself. Why am I telling you this, you may ask? Well, I'm in need of assistance there, as I'm an admin on POTC Wiki which also has a video module...though is currently being tampered with in a bad manner. Anyway, what I need from you (that is if you have the answer)...you wouldn't happen to know how the module works in terms of protection and stuff? I noticed some Wikis have unprotected modules(such as my home Wiki) while some-but-rare Wikis have their modules protected, assumingly for admins only. Not trying to not let people add videos, mind you, just not edit on the list which has to stay as is for now. If you're able to help with this (or at least direct me to someone who can) I'd be most grateful. Best regards! :) -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 22:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Lois Lane She is first and foremost a Superman character, I wouldn't say she's an integral character in Batman mythos. Which articles for minor allies are you referring to? I'll take at look at them and assess whether they should be here. -Doomlurker (talk) 12:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Tell me which characters you are referring to and I will take a look at the articles and probably end up deleting them also. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Maggie Sawyer is Batwoman's girlfriend so I see her inclusion on this wiki entirely necessary. I'm not even sure why Jimmy Olsen is here. Superman and Batman have teamed up countless times together as heroes. And Lex Luthor is quite often the enemy that Superman and Batman team up against. Jimmy Olsen will be deleted and I'm going to consider deleting Lex Luthor as well. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why you're making such a big deal over this. It's not like Lois Lane is a huge supporting character for Batman. You said yourself that Jimmy Olsen didn't need an article here so why does Lois Lane? - Doomlurker (talk) 13:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Insulting me isn't going to help anything. Give me a completely valid reason as to why Lois Lane is a necessary article on this Wiki and I will restore it. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I've restored the article, just don't go making more Superman characters for this wiki AND get a New 52 image of Lois for the Infobox. As I said earlier Maggie Sawyer is Batwoman's girlfriend so needs to be here and Superman is one of Batman's closest allies. As for Lex Luthor I'm still deciding on whether he needs to be here or not. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) So we're all good now? I'll inform Rod12 that the Lois Lane article should remain. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) You literally just create a page called Lois Lane/Gallery. I'd request that you don't put hundreds of photos of her in there, mostly just ones that tie into Batman. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:53, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Collector's Editions Done. Managed to find a DCnU image of Lois yet? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, not a good one.--Kal-EL (talk) 15:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather have a recent image of her, even if it isn't in her typical reporter garb. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) fine, Which one? Lois Lane 0022.jpg Lois 52.jpg I was hoping to get a cover art photo of Lois but their hasn't been one so far since the 52 relaunch.--Kal-EL (talk) 15:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) She seems to be getting a bigger role in Superman Unchained and she had an issue of either Superman or Action Comics that was practically entirely from her perspective last month. I personally like this one: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130801152245/supermanrebirth/images/f/fa/Lois_Lane-4.jpg but if I had to choose out of the two you uploaded I'd say the second one "Lois 52.jpg" - Doomlurker (talk) 16:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank Goodness for that, I'm sorry but I hate what the New 52 has done to Superman and Lois, in favor of Wonder Woman. It's cheap and just an excuse to give Wonder Woman something to do, because she just can't hack it on her own and TPTB know it. She doesn't have the best Rogue Gallery of villains like Batman or a strong supporting cast like Superman or Batman does. I hate the relationship their trying to force on and that Lois has been push to the back burner in many ways in this New universe. At least I've got Smallville: Season 11 and Superman Unchained is doing a good job so far with Lois. I love Batman thank god they didn't royal screw up Bats in the New 52.--Kal-EL (talk) 16:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Copyright? I was wondering if the Joker "Welcome to the Madhouse" wallpaper has a copyright associated with it? Thank you in advance! Pacificjohn916 (talk) 03:44, September 8, 2014 (UTC)pacificjohn916 Please get rid of that statement Get rid of that statement on Arkham Knight's talk page. That must not be revealed until the game is out, or else trolls are going to swarm into this wiki.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 20:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) Firstly, I appreciate if you show some respect. I didn't do anything wrong. I simply brought a matter to the attention of the administration Doom in a talk page for his awareness of the accuracy . Second of all This site is heavily guarded so editing is a locked page is reserved for mods.--Kal-EL (talk) 21:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Can you please get rid of that statement?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:02, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) legally using an image Dumb question...how do I find out if an image is copyrighted BEFORE I download it for a skateboard design? Acoffeejunky (talk) 23:31, October 27, 2015 (UTC)acoffeejunky